


Light in the dark

by Pastaverse



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Accidental Confession, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Minor Character Death, RoyalMelody week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastaverse/pseuds/Pastaverse
Summary: Brea forgot Kylan could read, and that she had scribbled down that confession in her journal that night of her sister's death. She thought she had embarrassed herself in front of her crush, but what she wasn't expecting was a confession back
Relationships: Brea/Kylan (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Light in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of RoyalMelody week on tumblr, I introduce my first RoyalMelody fic! This is Wednesday's prompt. (Scene continuation) 
> 
> I have a bunch of stuff in the works, such as another request and about four more stories that I plan to start soon. 
> 
> Since CoV19 shut down my school, I'll have more time to write, that is if my lazy self decides to get stuff done. Also, stay safe y'all.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy.

Kylan knew that he shouldn’t be spying, but he couldn’t help himself. He wanted to keep Brea safe, and to him, that was keeping a watch out for her. 

But he felt a pang in his heart as he watched Brea mourn for her sister, with Seladon mourning with her. He felt his eyes begin to tear up as well. He never knew Tavra personally, but the way Brea would always talk about her, it felt like he had known Tavra for his entire life. 

Brea’s quiet sobs caused him to feel another pang, but he didn’t want to intrude. So he waited until Brea and Seladon to come back to the group of escapees from the castle. 

“Here, princess.” Kylan held out his hand to the young Vapran. “Come sit by the fire. I think the food is almost ready.”

“Thank you, Kylan.” She took his hand into hers, and she was surprised by the softness of his skin. It felt a bit nice, she had to admit.

—-  
They were all set by the fire, but no one talked. Instead, they all sipped their broth. Except for Brea, whose bowl was sat on the ground beside her, seemingly forgotten. 

“Princess?” Kylan sat his own bowl down. “Are you going to eat?”

Brea shook her head. “I’m sorry, I’m just not hungry.”

“At least eat a little bit?” Kylan asked, nudging her bowl towards her. “I’m sure it’s been a few days since you’ve last eaten.”

“Again, I’m not hungry.” Brea turned away from him, her eyes beginning to sting with unshed tears. Normally, she wouldn’t have pushed Kylan away, but the pain from her sister’s death still stung on the inside, and she wanted to be left alone, even though that wasn't possible. There wasn’t any place to go in the forest, and even if she did find somewhere, she wouldn’t have much time by herself. She was a princess, and the second someone noticed her absence, people would immediately come looking for her.

Brea was so lost in thought that she barely heard Kylan’s whispered apology. 

She turned around to face him. He had returned to finishing the rest of his broth, his gaze averted to the ground in front of him.

“Sorry, Kylan. I don’t mean to sound rude, I’m just...upset.” 

“It’s okay, Brea. I understand. I’m sorry about Tavra.”

Brea could only smile softly. 

—-  
“Brea. Sister, wake up.”

Brea’s eyes fluttered open as Seladon gently shook her younger sister by the shoulder. “Morning already?” She groaned quietly as she sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. 

“Yes, morning already. Come on, pack up your stuff. Maudra Fara wants us at Stone-in-the-Wood by midday.” 

With that, Brea quickly packed up her stuff, slinging her pack over her shoulder. The only thing that she didn’t pack was her journal, and she decided to spend a few minutes catching up on her journal. 

She flipped to an empty page, and began to hastily scribble down details from the events from yesterday. She noticed with a frown that she was running out of pages. She would have to add some soon.

“What are you working on?”

The voice from behind her made her jump, and she whirled around to see who it was. “Kylan! I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you come up behind me.”

“No, no. It’s fine, princess. I’m known for being quiet. Mind if I join you?”

“You don’t have to call me Princess when we’re in public.” Brea said, moving her bag that was occupying the space besides her. 

“But Princess suits you.” Kylan said as he sat down beside her. 

“It does? Oh, why...thank you.” Brea could feel herself beginning to blush, so she quickly turned back to her journal, adding small details to the pictures that lined the pages. They looked fine, but she needed something to do to keep herself from embarrassing herself.

To her surprise, Kylan just sat down beside her, watching her touch up her drawings. His eyes scanned over the colorful pages, but something caught his eye. A small paragraph scribbled on one of the pages. He read over the paragraph, and he felt his eyes widen.

“Brea, sorry for interrupting you, but could you please explain this paragraph for me?” He pointed to the paragraph, a flush beginning to form on his face.

“What do you-?” She paused after she read the paragraph herself. A confession she had written in the dark hours of yesterday, which just so happened to be about Kylan. 

“I-uh...I didn’t think you’d see that.” She muttered shyly as she closed the journal. 

“Brea, you...you like me?” 

She cringed at the statement. “I didn’t know how to tell you.” She whispered breathlessly. “I didn’t know how you would respond, I didn’t even know if you liked me or not.” She felt her eyes beginning to fill with tears, and she turned away. “I’m sorry.”

Brea expected him to get up and leave, but instead, he wrapped her into a very tight, almost too tight, hug. 

“Kylan...Too tight.” She said quietly.

“Oh!” Kylan pulled away, a flush covering his face. “Sorry, it’s just...well, I guess I’ll just go ahead and say it. I like you too, princess. But I couldn’t tell you. The youngest Vapran princess, with a Spriton? It wasn’t possible. I wanted to tell you so badly, but I just couldn’t.”

Brea felt her breath hitch. She wasn’t expecting a confession back. But she put on a smile, and took one of Kylan’s hands into hers.

“Over these past few days, you’ve been my light in the dark. Something I could hold on to as everything I knew crumbled around me. You don’t know how much you’ve helped me.” 

“And you don’t know how happy you’ve made me.” Kylan pressed a kiss onto the back of Brea’s hand. “It looks like it's time to leave camp. Shall we?”

“We shall.” Brea tightly gripped Kylan’s hand. It’s safe to say she wouldn’t let it go for a long, long time.


End file.
